


Parties and Fights

by halokit1231



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4678787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halokit1231/pseuds/halokit1231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sadie goes to a party with Lars. When Lars ditches her and she decides to try and make him jealous trouble brews.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parties and Fights

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request thing on  
> Shipinguniverse.tumblr.com  
> the request was "Things you said when you were drunk, that cause me trouble."

Sadie wasn’t one for going to parties even if she was invited to them a lot. Really she only ever went to birthday parties and that was just to be polite. High school-home-alone-let’s-get-crazy parties weren’t really her thing. Since she didn’t drink or smoke or do drugs. Well ok occasionally she’d have a beer or something to be polite but she never got drunk and tonight was no exception. When Sour Cream came into the Big Donut and invited her to a party he was hosting she didn’t plan on going. Until Lars found out she was going.

He nearly flipped his lid when he found out she wasn’t going. He insisted she go, have the time of her life, relax even and take him with. She was still on the fence about it until he mentioned that he’d be willing to go as her date. Sadie had a crush on Lars. She wasn’t sure how obvious it was but she knew it was there and the thought of a date with him made the party worth it.

That is she thought it would be worth it, until he ditched her at the party. So there she was at this big abandoned house with a bunch of drunk teenagers she barely knew. She kept herself pressed against the wall awkwardly and kept herself busy with the red plastic cup of beer in her hand. From time to time she’d see Lars pass by laughing with the “cool” kids. Sadie had talked to them before, they were really nice actually  and even invited her out with them from time to time. Only problem was she wasn’t entirely on board for hanging out in restricted areas or goofing off in potentially dangerous abandoned buildings.

People often said she was too cautious, too safe. Maybe that was true. She looked down to the drink in her hand and furrowed her brow at it. No, she wasn’t too safe. She wasn’t too cautious. She had fought a freaking monster, she had pranked Lars and caused him to breath fire on most of the town. She was dangerous, she was crazy and most of all she was fun. She just had to show them. She downed her beer, the alcohol stung her throat and tasted disgusting in her opinion but she ignored it. She made her way through the crowd and towards the kegs.

She filled her plastic cup, downed it again and filled it once more. She kept doing this until everything got dizzy for her and the cautious thoughts in her head faded. She began to get giggly and goofy. A group of boys near by were watching and making bets amongst each other. One of them elbowed another in the ribs and lightly pushed him towards Sadie. He laughed and walked up to her.

“Hey cutie. You here alone?” the question processed through Sadie’s head but barely. 

“No, but does it matter?” The words left her mouth without a thought and she moved closer to the boy. She was feeling fun, flirty, confident even. The boy chuckled a bit at this response.

“Then let’s dance together.” Sadie actually managed to think about this for a moment. She wasn’t really one for dancing publicly, she didn’t want people staring at her. Until her eyes wondered over to the dance floor where she saw Lars dancing with Jenny. The thoughts flew out of her mind and were replace by drunk jealousy. She clenched her hand tightly around her cup before chugging the last of the beer in her cup and throwing it aside. She grabbed the boy’s hand and pulled him towards the dance floor.

She made sure she was in Lars view when she began to dance with the boy. She wasn’t a terrible dancer actually even if she was drunk for her first time. The boy was much taller then Sadie, taller then Lars too she could see that. He actually wasn’t a very good dancer but that was fine it made Sadie look better and right now she needed to look as good as possible. In her drunken state of mind she had decide that she was going to make Lars jealous tonight no matter what.

The more she danced the more she thought “Screw you modesty, we’re making Lars want us even if it kills us.” soon enough her dancing turned more provocative and she could hear wolf whistles from the boys friends. She didn’t care about them though, she wasn’t trying to impress them. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Lars and Jenny had stopped dancing now and were watching Sadie and the boy. Jenny looked confused and just a bit concerned but Sadie ignored those facts and focused in on the anger and jealousy evident on Lars’s face. “Good.” she thought.

Even after the dance ended Sadie kept with this boy, she didn’t even know his name but she knew it was making Lars furious. He didn’t make a move towards them though which aggravated her. He was getting closer and closer to them as the night progressed though.

It wasn’t until near the end of the night that Lars actually came up to the two of them though. Ever since their dance the boy had been getting more and more touchy with Sadie. He had also been encouraging her to drink more and more during the night while he himself refrained from it. She obliged only to be polite and to make Lars mad. As the party came to a close the boy was leading her towards the door. She didn’t entirely know what was going on and was hesitant at first.

“Come on, cutie. You and I danced, you let me spend the entire night with you. We should at least finish it.” the boy said grinning at her as he walked her towards the door. Sadie giggled and leaned against him holding his arm.

“Alright…” she replied quietly. She had stopped paying attention to Lars at some point in the night but he hadn’t stopped paying attention to her. He’d been hanging with Buck, Sour Cream and Jenny for most of the night but had been watching Sadie ever since she had started hanging with that guy. He clenched his fists and stormed towards the two. When Lars reached the two he grabbed Sadie’s hand and without even thinking practically ripped her out of the other boys hand.

The boy spun around and glared at Lars. “Hey, what the hell are you doing with my date?” the boy snapped, Lars would have left without so much as a word to the guy if it weren’t for the fact that he was a little drunk himself.

“You’re date? She’s my date!” Lars pushed Sadie back behind him just a bit. The boy scoffed at Lars’s retort.

“Your date? I haven’t seen you with her all night. Wait. You’re the kid that stood her up?” Lars felt his face heat up from anger and a mixture of guilty embarrassment. He had stood her up, true. But it wasn’t an actual date and this guy didn’t even know Lars had stood her up.

“That’s right. You stood me up.” Sadie said from behind Lars pulling her hand from him. She walked past him and to the other guy. Lars was shocked to say the least, this was so unlike Sadie. She didn’t go home with guys she barely knew or just met and she never reeked of alcohol like she did tonight.

“Sadie, this isn’t like you.” Lars said changing his glare from the boy to Sadie, his glare softened a bit at her.

“It’s not? What is it not boring enough for you? Is it too crazy? Too fun?” she was holding the guys arm close to her now and glaring at Lars. “You’re right it’s not like me. It’s fun and you’re being a kill joy.” the boy put his hand Sadie’s back and turned her away.

“Come on, cutie. Let’s get out of here. My place will be a lot more fun.” Lars stood there watching the two for a moment before he stormed forward again after them. He grabbed Sadie’s hand but didn’t pull her away this time.

“This is stupid.” he said once he thought he had Sadie’s attention. Sadie looking back at him, he wasn’t looking directly at her or at the boy even. He was staring over to the side.

“I’m sorry I ditched you….” he apologized quietly. The boy had stopped walking too and was staring unimpressed at Lars. He made a “tch” noise and began to walk again trying to push Sadie with him. But Sadie didn’t budge. “It was dumb of me to leave you…” Lars continued when he realized Sadie wasn’t moving. The boy spun around and shoved Lars away making him let go of Sadie and fall back on his butt.

“Back off, kid. She’s going with me.” the boy snapped and Sadie stepped away from him. He was about to try and leave again when he realized Sadie wasn’t going to follow. “Come on! Let’s go!” he snapped snatching Sadie by the arm and tugging. Lars looked up and saw Sadie now trying to get out of the boys grasp. Someone ran past Lars and towards the two. He saw it was Buck who was now trying to talk the other guy away and pry his hand off Sadie’s arm. Lars stood up and ran towards them, he grabbed the arm the boy wasn’t using to hold Sadie which caused the boy to look at him.

Lars pulled his fist back and punched the boy in the face with all his might. The boy let go of Sadie and stumble back. Buck hurried Sadie away and over towards Sour Cream and Jenny. When the boy moved his hand away from his nose he saw he had a nose bleed now. He looked at Lars and glared

“You son of a bitch!” he snapped and lunged at Lars grabbing him by his shirt and pulled his fist back.

“You cost me a hundred bucks and gave me a fucking bloody nose!”  the boy hissed Lars didn’t show fear though. He gritted his teeth and was about to hit the guy again when Jenny yelled out

“If you don’t get out of here now we’re calling the cops!” this caused both of them to freeze. They looked towards Jenny who was standing in front of Sadie with Buck and Sour Cream next to her. Sour Cream already had his phone out and up to his ear.

“Shit.” the boy hissed and dropped Lars. He put his hands up but shot Lars one nasty look and one last threat. “This isn’t over yet, kid.” he then left very quickly. Lars looked over to the other teens who were now all checking on Sadie. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked towards them.

“Why don’t you stay with me tonight, Sadie.” Jenny was offering. Sadie nodded her head but didn’t say anything. Everyone looked to Lars when he walked up. 

“Are you ok?” Sour Cream asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” he replied shortly. “Are you ok, Sadie?”

“Yeah…” she nodded and they were both silent. The silence was awkward and longer then necessary until Buck cleared his throat.

“I think we should be going now.” the other all agreed and left the building. Outside they all kind of stood around discussing what to do for rides home.

“Sadie can’t drive. She’s way too drunk, same for you Lars. Just ride with me.” Jenny said going to her family’s car and climbing in. Sadie and Lars didn’t bother to put up a fight. They were too tired, Buck climbed in the front leaving Sour Cream, Sadie and Lars to ride in the back. Sadie and Lars sat next to each other. Their hands resting on the seat next to each other, Lars put his hand on top of Sadie’s and deliberately looked away.

“Sorry.” he muttered quietly and was almost lost to the wind and music. Sadie heard it though and she was the one the apologize was directed at. Sadie flipped her hand over and held Lars’s hand gently.

“Me too.” she replied quietly using her thumb to rub little circles on his hand.


End file.
